MI REFLEJO
by sacha guerra
Summary: El salvador debe ser salvado, solo una persona se atrevera a no dejarlo caer, pero es quien menos espera...DARRY; SLASH, Post-guerra
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, los sorprendo con otro fic, aunque creo que mas de dos o tres capítulos no tendrá, y realmente no se cuando suba los otros ya que el trabajo y la universidad me absorben, este fics me gusta mucho, un día en mi trabajo me dio un ataque de inspiración y comencé a escribirlo, después a arreglarlo, quitarle y ponerle cosas y finalmente quedo como quería. Un Harry anoréxico, si alguien no esta de acuerdo a como lo mostré, lo siento pero así es como yo viví esa enfermedad y siempre es mejor escribir algo que conocer no? _

_Espero que les guste y veamos como se desarrolla la pareja mas sexy DRACO/HARRY_

Capitulo 1

Se miraba en el espejo y todo lo que veía era su horrible cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que la imagen que se mostraba en el espejo era otra, los huesos de sus caderas y costillas sobresalían casi con lastima de su piel sus piernas delgadas y cara demacrada. Negó con la cabeza y se vistió con dos chalecos y dos pantalones por el frío y para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de nada, ellos no lo entenderían, no sabían lo que era perfección.

Al bajar de la sala común se encontró con Ron y Hermione los cuales lo animaron a ir a cenar al Gran Comedor a lo que el respondió que al rato los alcanzaba y que si se le hacia tarde iba a ir a las cocinas…que pobre mentira.

Sus ojos grises escaneaban la mesa de los leones sin encontrar su objetivo, sabia que había algo raro y le sorprendía que nadie mas se diera cuenta, hace aproximadamente tres meses que el niño de oro se ausentaba a todas las comidas y su cara poco a poco demostraba lo delgado que estaba ¿Cómo los idiotas de sus amigos no se daban cuenta?

Quería hacer algo, el fin de la guerra lo había cambiado pero ¿Qué hacer? Eran rivales a toda regla y a pesar de que El no lo salvo dos veces no podía devolvérselo pero simplemente ya no podía seguir viendo su rostro demacrarse, necesitaba ver ese brillo en sus ojos, necesitaba que estuviera bien…lo necesitaba, cuando llego a esa conclusión sufrió un leve shock, en su vida jamás había necesitado a alguien…era una serpiente, astuto, definitivamente el iba a salvar al salvador.

Caminaba por el castillo, mi vida se perdía, lo podía ver pero no quería hacer nada por arreglarlo, su vida ya carecía de todo sentido y el dolor el vientre le ayudaba a saber que una parte de el aunque solo fuere la física estaba viva, necesitaba estar bien, ser el perfecto niño que vivió y que mato a Voldemort pero su cuerpo imperfecto no ayudaba, solo tenia que bajar un poco mas, solo un poco mas, hasta que el espejo le mostrara la imagen que el quería, que el ansiaba, necesitaba eso…

Se sentía observado y pronto descubrió unos ojos grises que lo miraban, no como los demás, no con admiración ni con respeto, le miraban enojados y preocupados, trato de mantener la mirada pero pronto se hizo suficiente para el, no quería verlos ya hace mucho que nadie le miraba así, es como si le estuviese recriminando las cosas que había hecho, que estaba haciendo e hizo algo que s había acostumbrado a hacer: huir , camino rápido por los pasillos del colegio tratando de encontrar un lugar confortable, fue al baño de prefectos, se desnudo y miro su imagen distorsionada a través de sus propios ojos, miraba su imperfección y se dijo el mismo casi como un mantra: solo un poco mas, solo un poco.

Mientras seguía al ojiverde toda clase de pensamientos le pasaban por la mente pero cuando entro al baño de prefectos nada le preparo, ni siquiera ese año encerrado con el Señor Oscuro, para lo que vio, el cuerpo esquelético del elegido, dejándose se morir, alzo la vista para encontrarse con una tormenta esmeralda, llena de dolor, y de sufrimiento. Se acerco suavemente al cuerpo del otro chico y delicadamente acaricio su mejilla, con adoración y cuidado como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper y quizás era así, ignoro todo rastro de compasión y miro determinadamente al elegido:

No puedes seguir haciéndote esto Potter, tienes que salir, debes comer. –Dijo con voz perlada de ternura y un leve tono de orden, que más que ofender a Harry le hizo sentir después de mucho tiempo algo calido en su interior.

Yo…no…- quería decir tantas cosas, que nunca quiso que le viera hasta que fuese perfecto, que no se preocupara, que le salvara…tantos pensamientos dispersos que solo aumentaron su estado de depresión, su estado de angustia.

No…desde ahora comerás ¿me escuchas? Aunque tenga que alimentarte de mi propia mano lo haré y créeme Potter no será agradable.- lo dijo con palabras tan seguras que Harry quiso creer, Malfoy seguía susurrando palabras mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y le ayudaba a vestirse con calma sin ningún gesto de asco por su cuerpo, con una ternura que Harry nunca pensé en ver y luego en un silencio cargado de significado le acompaño a la salida del baño de prefectos y las ultimas palabras de rubio retumbaron en su cabeza.

En la próxima comida te espero en el Gran Comedor.

Estaba nervioso, no podía ser menos después de esa despedida, caminaba con sus amigos al gran comedor, los escuchaba sin escucharlos, cada paso que daba hacia que su corazón lastimado saltase y su estomago se llenara de una extraña sensación, tenia miedo de ir y que el lo ignorara, la única persona que se había dado cuenta que las cosas no marchaban bien con el, sus amigos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y antes que se diese cuenta tenia a un rubio a su lado, como un protector, un guardián y a pesar que todo el comedor los miraba con la boca abierta, sus amigos fruncieron el ceño pero no dijeron nada, se sintió después de mucho tiempo seguro y se dirigió con gran parsimonia a su mesa, cuando se hubo sentado vio tanta comida que fue inevitable hacer un leve gesto de asco del que el rubio se dio cuenta y antes de lo que se hubiese dado cuenta tenia delante un vaso de jugo, ensalada de frutas y un poco de cereal, nada tan difícil de digerir, nada que le hiciese sentir asqueado, miro a Malfoy tomando su mano por encima musito un gracias y soltándolo comenzó a comer lentamente.

Después de despedirse de Potter fue a la enfermería y hablo con Madame Pomfrey, le pregunto de las comidas que debe ingerir alguien con enfermedades alimentarías y aunque la enfermera quiso saber de quien se trataba Draco se mantuvo firme y solo prometió decirle quien era en caso de que las cosas empeoraran.

Mientras esperaba a Potter en la entrada los nervios comenzaron a atacarlo pero su determinación pudo mas, el no iba a dejar de hacer lo qu tenia que hacer, aunque se enfrentara al mundo entero. Sintió a un grupo de personas llegar y se dio cuenta que potter venia con sus amigos, de inmediato se puso a su lado y aunque todo el Gran Comedor los miraba con desconcierto a Draco no le importo, el estaba en su lugar feliz, ayudando a alguien, sintiéndose útil. Miro a Potter con una mueca de asco y rápidamente reunió algunas cosas que podía comer sin que le dañara, ganándose una mirada agradecida junto con la palabra que pronto se acostumbraría a oír solo lo turbaba el hecho que definitivamente quería que el elegido le volviese a tocar

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry se puede saber que mierda hacías con el hurón – Grito Ron en la sala común, haciendo saltar a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban ahí.

Ron ya te lo dije, solo estábamos comiendo.- dijo por enésima vez Harry con voz cansada. Hermione miraba esta conversación y había algo en los ojos de su amigo que no cuadraba, su voz sonaba cansada, pero llena de determinación, supo que había algo mas allí, quiso averiguarlo pero no quería que su novio y su mejor amigo pelearan de nuevo, a pesar que Ron había madurado siempre tuvo y tendrá cierta reticencia el rubio platinado…

¿Comiendo? ¿Desde cuando comes con el?-dijo Ron con la cara llena de manchas rojas que mostraba cuan enojado se sentía con su amigo y ahí Hermione lo vio con claridad un cierto brillo esmeralda, la palidez extrema, si por primera vez en meses vio a su mejor amigo de verdad. Con la parsimonia que solo te puede entregar el conocimiento y el alivio de que alguien esta haciendo algo Hermione dijo:

Harry ¿te ayudara no es así?- y para demostrar su punto rodeo suavemente la muñeca esquelética de su amigo el cual pego un respingo y respondió con voz conmocionada y llena de disculpa. Mientras Ron miraba este intercambio mudo, se dio cuenta de que la morena había visto algo que el no.

Si

Esta bien, Ron, amor me acompañas a la biblioteca.- dijo la morena con voz llena de dulzura pero con el mismo tono mandón.

Pero Hermio….

No Ron, vamos ahora, después hablaras con Harry. Y el pelirrojo con la cara llena de confusión siguió a su novia dejando a Harry en la sala común lleno de alivio.

**N/A: Esta historia esta contada de tres puntos de vista pero no me gusta ponerle POV, espero e entienda, si no me avisan ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, lamento la demora pero escribo en mi trabajo y he tenido mucha pega (trabajo), al escribir esta historia recorde mi pasado, se que es cortito pero es una transición para el proxim capitulo que sera el ultimo, Espero les guste! Besos

Capitulo 1

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Ron, nunca supo lo que Hermione le dijo pero no volvió a decir una palabra sobre su cercanía con Malfoy aunque varias veces puso mala cara, no volvió a salir ningún tipo de recriminación de su boca.

Draco había presenciado una de sus crisis mas feas hace dos días, y aun así ahora se encontraba a su lado con un libro de pociones leyendo distraídamente.

_Flash Back_

_Se encontraba en el Gran Comedor tratando de pasar por su garganta un pastel de carne que Draco había dejado en su plato, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrima y el asco amenazaba con hacerlo tirar todo, hasta que no pudo mas, se paro rápidamente soltando estrepitosamente el tenedor y corrió a baño a deshacerse de la comida que había ingerido, su garganta ardía y lloraba mientras su estomago quedaba vacío, y dolía como el demonio, sintió una mano que le acariciaba la espalda y un brazo fuerte lo ayudo a levantarse, sabia quien era, reconocería su olor en cualquier parte y se abrazo a su tabla salvavidas, la culpabilidad y la vergüenza eran muy grandes para mirar aquellos ojos grises, no quería ver decepción, ya no deseaba ver nada mas nunca._

_Hey Harry ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la voz sonaba tan comprensiva sin una pizca de decepción, sintió algo calido extendiéndose por su pecho que lo hizo aferrarse al cuerpo del rubio fuertemente y comenzar a sollozar, un estruendo los sobresalto, mas no se soltaron y vieron como entraban Ron y Hermione con caras preocupadas que pasaron rápidamente a desconcierto, el pelirrojo iba a decir algo pero la castañaza negó con la cabeza, respiro suavemente y pregunto:_

_¿desde cuando Harry? _

_Yo…. – Tomo un respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, sentía la mano de Draco acariciar su espalda relajándolo y respondió: Dos meses depuse de la guerra._

_Malfoy ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?- Pregunto con voz educada y hasta amistosa._

_Desde que lo acompañe en el Gran Comedor- Respondió con el mismo tono el rubio._

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con Harry?- Pregunto Ron, preocupado sin una pizca de resentimiento, de pronto era un adulto._

_Ron ¿no lo ves diferente? Compara al Harry de antes y el de ahora.- dijo con mucha paciencia Hermione, el pelirrojo hizo caso y luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos como plato y su mandíbula se desencajo para luego apretarla fuertemente mientras sus ojos refulgían de ira._

_Yo….no…de verdad no quería….- susurraba Harry, desesperado, casi hiperventilando, no sabia como decirle a sus amigos lo que pasaba por su cabeza, una parte quería pedir disculpas pero la otra le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, era correcto, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y miraba a todos lados buscando una salida, sentía que el baño se hacia mas pequeño a cada momento, hasta que Draco le abrazo tiernamente susurrándole que todo estaba bien, que no era necesario que hablara...Lo ayudo a ponerse en pie sin soltarlo y se vio abrazado por tres personas; cualquiera que hubiese visto esa estampa se hubiera ido de cabeza… El trío dorado y el príncipe de las serpientes abrazados._

_Fin Flash Back_

Mientras fingía leer el libro de pociones pensaba en el chico que lo acompañaba, pudo ver como los ojos esmeraldas se oscurecían, bajo la mirada a sus labios rojos y sintió el desesperado impulso de besarlo, de abrazarlo, lo quería todo para el, para siempre.

Vio que su cuerpo se movía, el solo era un espectador de lo que deseaba hacer, abrazo al ojiverde el cual reacciono con un poco de sorpresa antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos, una de sus manos se dirigió a la barbilla del otro chico y sin pensarlo lo beso, suavemente tratando de dejar todos sus sentimientos en los labios del otro chico.

Harry no estaba pensando, solo sentía la calidez de Draco al besarlo, pero el era un hombre, eso no era correcto pero se sentía tan bien, se sentía querido, se sentía perfecto _perfecto…perfecto…perfecto_…No, se separo rápidamente de Draco y lo empujo lejos mientras se largaba a correr, la maldita palabra se repetía en su mente, en distintas letras y colores como en un anuncio de TV que había visto en casa de los Dursley…no el no era perfecto, no entendía como Draco le había besado cuando todo su ser era completamente imperfecto. Llego a una de las salas de clases mas altas del castillo respirando agitadamente, los ojos le picaban y tenia deseos irrefrenables de golpear, de gritar pero solo se quedo quieto, un solo golpe en la pared rompió la aparente tranquilidad del lugar, sus nudillos llenos de sangre, ojos verdes curiosos miraban la lejía roja que salía levemente por su mano y un extraño confort, ver el liquido rojo extenderse, peor no pudo seguir pensando en nada mas porque la puerta de donde se encontraba se abrió dejando ver a una muchacha de desordenados cabellos, mirándoles con preocupación , sin preguntar nada la que era como una hermana le abrazo firme y delicadamente, se dejo llevar, sacándolo todo , contándole como se senita, lo que había pasado con Draco, todo empezó a salir de su boca a borbotones.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione pensaba en todo lo que le contó su amigo, le daba tristeza ver que las cosas se dieron de esa forma, pero también los vio interactuar, vio cuan bien se hacían, como Malfoy parecía mas vivo y feliz y Harry se abría nuevamente dejando ver quien era, no sabia como iba a terminar todo , solo rezaba para que todo saliera bien al fina.

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos tarareando una melodía por lo bajo, al levantar la vista vio a Malfoy con la mirada perdida, ya no le tenia odio aunque no le caia bien pero cuando vio su rostro se preocupo al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado a Harry y no dudo en preguntarle que había pasado para sorpresa del rubio.

Yo... no se como explicarlo, hice algo que quizás no debí haber hecho- Dijo Draco con voz inusualmente suave

¿tiene que ver con Harry, - pregunto el pelirrojo y no obtuvo una respuesta verbal, vio las mejillas siempre blancas de Malfoy colorearse y ver los ojos usualmente fríos de rubio teñirse de arrepntimiento y tristeza, y lo comprendió todo, se sorprendió de si mismo de no actuar de forma impulsiva.

Creo que deberías hablar con el y decirle lo que sientes…no seas imbecil hurón.- y dejando al rubio impactado pero con una suave sonrisa de determinación en su cara se fue, sintiendo mas ligero y pensando en Hermione y lo que tenia que saber.

**Una pregunta ¿Quieren lemon? Seria el primero que escribo, pero lo dejo en sus manos, dejen un review con la respuesta y vemos como sale.**

**También estoy buscando otras ideas para escribir Darry ya que mi otra historia esta en Hiatos indefinidamente .**

**Bueno me avisan**

**Sacha**


End file.
